Parental Control
by Hyiian
Summary: Ichigo's Parents are sick of her boyfriend Kisshu, so they set her up on two blind dates. Who will she choose in the end?


"Hello, I'm Shin Momomiya, and I'm a Sushi Chef."

"And I'm Sakura Momomiya and I'm a stay at home mom."

"Our Daughter Ichigo is smart, athletic, and to top it all off, she's a Mew Mew who's out saving the world all the time." Sakura started.

"But there's one thing standing in her way to reach her success." Shin ended.

"_Hello Kitty-Cat!" "Romeo's a loser!" "My little Koneko-Chan!"_

"Her boyfriends a total jerk!" Sakura shouted.

This is Ichigo Momomiya, she's dating Kisshu and they've been together for half a year. Ichigo thinks she's found her soul mate, but her parents disagree. So her parents are going to set her up on two blind dates, and in the end, she's going to have to choose to either stay with Kisshu, or choose one of the boys that her parents have selected for her. If you think this is hard on Ichigo, just think about how Kisshu feels when he has to sit with her parents and watch the dates together. Ichigo's about to be hit by Parental Control.

"Hey! I'm Ichigo Momomiya and no matter what people say, I love Kisshu no matter what!"

"To start it off, Kisshu isn't even human! He's an alien from another planet! I don't want my daughter to be dating a Martian!" Sakura started.

"Plus, he's always calling her by the most ridiculous nicknames such as, _Kitten, Koneko-Chan, Pretty-Kitty, My little Toy_, etc. It's just rude and annoying! Why can't he just call her Ichigo?!" Shin added.

"And the worst thing about him is the fact that when Ichigo is in Mew form, he's trying to kill her to take back Earth. Why would Ichigo be dating someone who's trying to kill her?!" Sakura complained.

"Kisshu, we're sick of you trying to kill our daughter, and we're sick of you yourself. Get ready, because, your gone!"

Now it's time for mom and dad to meet the potential blind dates for Ichigo.

* * *

"Okay just to start off, do you have a job?" Sakura asked.

"I own the restaurant Café Mew Mew. I'm your daughter's manager. I also take control of the Mew Project." The blonde pretty boy said.

"That's good." Sakura said writing down a few notes.

"I'm a cake designer at Café Mew Mew. I also help with the Mew Project. Your daughter knows me very well." the guy said. His long hair was pulled back in a hair tie.

"Wow, that's great." Sakura added more notes.

"I volunteer and do charity work." a tall black haired boy said.

"Aw, so sweet." Shin brought up.

"What kind of person are you?" Shin asked.

"Well, this is pretty much it. Rich, Good looking, can hold a job easily, not a murderer." The blonde pretty boy said.

Sakura giggled a little.

"I'm sort of boring…" the brunette answered.

"uh-huh…" Shin said.

"Well, I love animals, I love volunteering, and I'm an outgoing person. I'm in the Kendo Club."

"So you're a fighter?" Sakura asked.

"Self Defense only." he answered.

"What would you say is a girl's best feature?" Sakura asked.

"Her eyes, no doubt about it." the blonde said pointing to his crystal blue orbs.

"Her smile." the brunette said.

"Her eyes, her smile, and her blush." the raven haired boy said shyly.

"Why her blush?" Sakura asked.

"It shows that she's sweet, innocent, and cute," he replied.

"Last Question. Why should we choose you to date our daughter?" Shin asked.

"I can treat her like the proper lady she is." The blonde replied.

"I like that answer." Shin added writing more notes.

"I will take her to exotic places and give her the proper nicknames." the brunette said.

"Oh yea, such as?" Sakura asked.

"Mini Mew." he answered.

Sakura and Shin seemed to look confused. "Doesn't she have a little fuzzy thing named that?"

The brunette then looked really confused as if trying to remember again.

"We would go to animal exhibits and I would definitely not try to kill her. I believe in peace and love, and I think that I can show her that." the raven haired boy answered easily.

"That was romantic." Sakura sighed.

"Okay thank you for coming." Sakura said shaking the hand of the blonde.

"Thank You for having me." He replied.

"Goodbye." Shin said shaking hands with the brunette.

"Pleasure meeting you." he said walking out.

"Thank you for coming." Sakura said shaking the raven haired boy's hand.

"Thank you, I hope I get to see your daughter very soon."

"Okay, I definitely choose him." Sakura said pointing to the computer screen.

"Okay, if you choose him, then I choose him." Shin said also pointing to a different boy.

"Do you think Ichigo will be happy?"

"Oh yea. Kisshu is out of here."

"Alright!"

* * *

"Kitten, Just a few rules. No holding hands, no touching, no nothing." Kisshu warned.

"I understand." Ichigo said.

"Don't listen to him Ichigo, you go and have fun!" Sakura argued.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang through the huge house and Sakura's eyes lit up.

"That's my guy now." she said standing up and walking over to the door.

"**So this is what's going on. My parents think that Kisshu is just a waste of my time, so they're setting me up on two blind dates. My mom's pick is up first and as much as I don't want to go through with this, I'm excited. I know she won't let me down."**

* * *

"_Kitten, Just a few rules. No holding hands, no touching, no nothing." Kisshu warned._

"_I understand." Ichigo said._

"_Don't listen to him Ichigo, you go and have fun!" Sakura argued._

_Suddenly, the doorbell rang through the huge house and Sakura's eyes lit up._

"_That's my guy now." she said standing up and walking over to the door._

Sakura opened the door and looked up at the guy she chose. "Hello Masaya. How are you?"

"I'm doing great, and you?" he asked. His raven hair making his appearance shine with every smile.

"I'm good."

"**I picked Masaya Aoyama because he loves animals, he's a peacemaker, he's so very handsome, and if Kisshu tries to fight him, he's going to get beat."**

"This is my beautiful daughter Ichigo Momomiya." she said cheerfully.

"Hello how are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm good. Thank you." Masaya answered.

"_I love animals, I love volunteering, and I'm an outgoing person. I'm also in the Kendo Club."_

"And this is her lame boyfriend." Sakura spat.

"Oh it's Romeo." Kisshu said looking the boy up and down.

"Thank You?" Masaya said confusingly.

"Romeo's a loser!" Kisshu yelled.

"**He really thinks that he's going to steal Kitten away from me? Like I said before, Romeo's a loser."**

"Well are you ready to go?" Masaya asked.

"Yea." Ichigo said excitedly standing up.

"Bye Koneko-Chan." Kisshu called.

"**My first impression of Aoyama-Kun was that he was cute and I knew that we would have a good time."**

Ichigo and Masaya are off to examine the exhibits while mom, dad, and boyfriend Kisshu get to watch the action right from the living room.

"Okay so today, I'm going to take you to the endangered animal exhibit." Masaya told the strawberry girl.

"That sounds great!"

They walked in and started looking at all the different exhibits that they had on display.

This is when Masaya grabbed her hand.

"What's he doing?" Kisshu complained.

"Taking your girl." Sakura answered.

"I think the wildcat is the cutest of them all though." Masaya spoke up.

"Really? Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because it's you."

"That was lame. I was right. Romeo is a loser." Kisshu spoke up.

"Your just jealous." Shin yelled.

"Why would I be jealous of Romeo?"

"Because he's romantic and he's stealing your girl away." Sakura replied.

After about an hour of looking, Masaya spoke up, "How about lunch?"

"Sounds great." Ichigo answered.

They walked over to a table where he pulled out a Bento Box.

"So what don't your parents like about your boyfriend?" Masaya asked.

"The fact that he's always giving me nicknames."

"Oh like…"

"Kitten, Toy, Koneko, Kitty-Cat, Pretty Cat, etc."

"Wow."

"I think it's cute though."

"Score one for the boyfriend." Kisshu spoke up.

Sakura just glared.

"What else?" Masaya asked.

"Well, he's always trying to kill me."

"Why?"

"Mew Mew thing. He won't really hurt me though. Mom just can't see that."

"You see that, she won't leave me."

"That's what you think."

"Well I know it's not fair, but it's time to get you back. Are you ready?"

"Yes Aoyama-Kun. Thank you for a wonderful time."

"No problem Momomiya-San."

"Masaya just rocked Ichigo's world!"

"No your confused now. I rock Ichigo's world, every Saturday night."

"Your are so disgusting!"

* * *

"**So I just got back from my date with Aoyama-Kun and he showed me a whole new world with the animal exhibits. My dad's pick is up next. My dad and I don't have a lot in common, but I hope he did good this time."**

Ichigo entered the house once again.

"Seems like you had a fun little break holding his hand. Your lucky he didn't kiss you." Kisshu said darkly.

"Oh shut up!" Shin yelled.

"Ichigo, did you have fun?" mom asked.

"Yea, it was okay. Kind of boring, but it was fun."

"Well I didn't like it so much. I missed my Koneko-Chan." Kisshu said kissing the girl's strawberry lips in front of her parents. "Thanks for the kiss, Honey!"

"There will be none of that!" Sakura argued.

Kisshu smirked.

Again, the doorbell rang and Shin stood up. "That's my guy."

He walked over to the door opening it and with a welcoming smile said, "Hello Ryou! Come on in!"

"**I chose Ryou because he has a job, he's trying to protect Ichigo at work and anywhere else, and he has made what our daughter is today… a hero."**

"This is my wonderful daughter Ichigo Momomiya."

"Yes I know. Hello Ichigo."

"Ryou?"

" **Well, I'm a Rich, Good looking high school student who can hold a job easily, and I'm not a murderer."**

"And this is her soon to be ex boyfriend."

"**Her manager?! Her dad really screwed up on that one! He's such an idiot."**

"Ready to go on our date?" Ryou asked happily.

"Yes." Ichigo answered standing up and walking by Kisshu.

"Don't kill her." Kisshu said.

"Oh you want me to leave that to you? This is what's going to get you dumped." Ryou said pointing to himself.

"**Ryou is my manager. My dad really thinks that I'm going to have fun with him? He's strict, but I think we will actually have tons of fun. I'm excited."**

Ichigo and Ryou are off to have some romantic fun while mom, dad, and boyfriend Kisshu are back at the house ready to see how things unfold.

"You're so dumped." Shin said proudly.

"That's what you think. My little Kitty-Cat would never leave me."

"What's wrong with just calling her Ichigo?"

"Because she likes her nicknames better."

"She's not a dog."

"Your right, she's a cat!"

Shin glared. "Baka." he muttered under his breath.

"So today, I'm taking you dancing."

"Dancing? Like how?"

"Ballroom Dancing."

"Oh that's wonderful. I've always wanted to do that."

"Well then you ready?"

"I don't have a dress."

"Here." He gave her a white box and she pulled out a red dress with white lining.

"Oh my god, It's beautiful!"

"You can keep it."

"Thank You!"

"She's not wearing that anywhere around me."

"You don't have to worry about it because your being replaced."

"Okay we're here, go and get the dress on and I will meet you back here in ten minutes."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Wow, ten minutes before total date failure."

"That's what you think."

"Wow you look beautiful."

"Oh thank you. You look very handsome in your white tuxedo."

"Okay have you ever danced before?"

"No so I'm pretty nervous."

"He's never taken you dancing?"

"I've never had time what with all the Mew Mew business."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Okay follow my lead." Ryou said grabbing her hands. He put the first one on his shoulder, and the other one in his hand. He then lightly and gracefully put his hand on her waist and his other lightly squeezed hers.

"Why is his hand on her waist?"

"It's how you slow dance. You would know that if you took her dancing."

"You heard her say that she hasn't had any time to do anything because of the Mew Project."

"Your fault for invading."

The music started and they both gracefully started floating around the lonely room. About another hour passed and Ichigo was sitting down tired.

"How about we go and get something to eat?" Ryou asked.

"That sounds great!" She answered.

They arrived at the restaurant which happened to be Café Mew Mew.

"Nice. He took her to the exact place where she works."

"At least he took her out to eat somewhere." Shin announced clearly.

"I figured that I would get Keichirou to make your favorite cake. He wasn't chosen for the date."

"Strawberry Cake? That's wonderful. It's a shame. He's very nice though."

"Oh you got icing on your cheek."

"Oh. How embarrassing."

"Here let me get it." Ryou said licking her cheek lightly removing the icing to reveal a blushing Ichigo.

"She's dead." Kisshu threatened.

"I should report you to the Tokyo Police." Shin snapped.

"Oh what can they do?"

"So did you have fun on our date?"

"Yes. It was very entertaining."

"Okay, lets get you home."

"What a wonderful date! That worked out perfectly!"

"No it sucked."

"Dude, you are so gone!" Shin yelled.

* * *

"**So I just got back from my date with Ryou and as much as I want to say it was strange, I really enjoyed it. My first time dancing, and I got a really cute dress."**

"**So now I have to make a decision. Do I stick with Kisshu, or do I start over with someone new? ~Nya!~ This isn't fair!"**

Now it's time for Ichigo to pick the guy for her. Will she choose Masaya, her wild animal sweet boy? Or Ryou the dancing Prince. Or will she choose to stay with Kisshu, her boyfriend of six months, and the person her parents can't stand?

"Guys, today was incredible, but it all ends here. I'm pretty positive on who I'm going to choose, but before I make my decision, I'm going to give each of you the chance to tell me why it should be you."

"Ichigo, I think I can be the perfect guy for you because we have a lot in common, and I think your really cute." Masaya said smiling, making the young girl blush.

"Pick me Ichigo because we get to see each other all the time and I will be your protector." Ryou said smiling. His blue eyes shining bright.

"Kitty-Cat, you know I'm the perfect guy for you. I love you my little Koneko-Chan." he said sweetly. Ichigo smiled at his response.

"Thanks guys, but I still have to eliminate one of you right now…"

"Ryou. I had fun on our date and your eyes are gorgeous, but it just seems a little weird for me to be dating my manager. I'm sorry. I will see you at work tomorrow morning. But I'm going to have to ask for you to leave right now." she said.

"Your actually serious? That alien has officially gotten to you." he said walking out.

"**Hey Ichigo! I have a surprise for you! Double Shift all next week! No help!"**

"Now the hard part. Aoyama-Kun, I love how we're both into animals and saving the planet, but I think you may be way more interested in that than you are in me. And Kisshu, for the past six months, I love every moment that we've shared together, but the fact that your trying to kill me just makes me feel unsafe around you. So I've made my decision, and the guy that I choose is…"

Both of the males hearts beat as they waited for the young girl's answer.

"Kisshu!"

"What?! Ichigo! Why him?! Why?!" her parents yelled.

"Are you serious?! You can't be serious Ichigo?" Masaya said walking out.

"Unbelievable! Unbelievable!" Her parents continued yelling.

Kisshu picked up Ichigo and started to kiss her passionately as of how happy he was that she chose him.

"**She thinks that I''m into animals way more than I am into her?! I still like her, but that might change. All I know is that, she's got bad taste."**

"We chose two perfect guys, and she picked that idiot who's trying to kill her?!"

"So were you happy that I chose you?" she asked.

"Of course Cute Kitty. I know my Koneko-Chan would choose her true love."

"Yep. ~Nya!~" she said kissing him once more.

"Thanks for the kiss, Honey!"

"~Nya!~"

"Ichigo… why?!" Sakura asked.


End file.
